Omnitrix Assassin
OMNITRIX ASSISSIAN is a Ben 10 fan fiction story. The story follows the story of an assissian who steals the omnitrix for Azimuths laboratary. In the begging he dose not know how to use and makes some grave errors costing him everything. He goes in search of his Sister who has been kidnapped by the Space police as a hostage to use against the main character. The main charecters name is Mediation X or med for short. He is dark but powerful and his consince seems to have been numbed. He encounters many charecters from the real series of ben 10 and ben 10 alien force. The story is set in the year 2023. The main character is a GUNTHLIX a humaniod looking race who can blend into there surrondings at any time. They are normally violent and Med was brought up to belive that the only honurable death was death in battle. 1. MURTHUR: The murthur is a skilled swords man and a bow and arrow master. He always speaks in a medivel way and is clad in Shiny green armour. His main weakness is that if anything that breaks the knights code happens he will sacrifce anything to put it right. His home planet was destroyed by a dwarf star. 2. SEPTIRST: Septrist looks normally like a snake but he can transform into any creature, Person and even object that it can touch. It inherits all powers and memorys of the original person. The problem is that it thinks it is the person. The only thing that can remind it is when it falls asleep. 3. WIDGET124: Widget is a techonolgical alien. It is small and hovers. It is similar to the sterotyped fairy. It can do anything with computers or any machine. It is also quite fast but very weak. A single punch knocks it out cold. This alien can hack anything from PSPs to Nuclear misile tracking systems (He vists earth because of an enemy that has taken reffuge in a hotel in Ireland) 4. CWOLVE: Cwolve is an aquatic creature similar to rip jaws. It is basicly a mixture between a shark and a wolf. It has razor sharp teeth and claws of a wolve. After 10 seconds out of the water it will time out automaticly Those are the aliens he had in the begging. He will have more later on in the story EPISODE 1: THE ASSISSIAN It begins with a ship flying away from a sun. The sun explodes and a shard of metal flies over towards the ship. A humaniod creature is riding it. It jumps out on top of the ship. It smashses a window and a robot flys out. It jumps into the window as it closes behind him. He smashes a robot into the wall and gets out a gun. Peoples guns point at him. He jumps up into the air and the guns shoots each other. He throws down a smoke grenade and flips over them all. He grabs the sterring wheel and pilots it backwards. He than presses the self destruct button. He than leaves the rest of them to try and fix the ship while he runs over to the door. He smashes it down and runs over to a hallway. He opens a second door and finds 12 guards all of which are aiming at him. He puts his gun down and raises his hands. They start to open fire. Suddenly he dissappears. The guns fire at nothing. The assissian reappers behind them all. He kicks out at them and they topple to the floor. He than begins to run out the door. He finds a floating map. He picks it up and instantly teleporterd. Category:Others Category:Episodes